Between Lives
by venus goddess
Summary: She had run into him during a party, wholly unexpected. A few choice words and a quick decision guided him into helping her. It's only after losing something do you truly realize how much it means to you. KxK


HIYA! Well I have decided that in greeting of my summer vacation, I would get off to a new start in my fanfiction writing career. Here's a new one for ya, tell me how you like it. D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor any small part of it. Someone else who is not me does ahemNobuhiroWatsukiahem.**

. V/ . /

**Between Lives**

She had collided into me, not succeeding in making me fall over, but instead making me spill my drink all over myself. I bit back a curse and turned around to find her rearranging her shawl around herself. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard. From how hard she had collided into me and from her breathing, I could tell that she had been running. I wondered why she would be running at a party such as this, in heels and a gown not suited for anything but small steps and looking pretty in. Which she looked gorgeous in.

She picked up the glass that that hadn't shattered on the floor. I had dropped to the floor. When she handed it back to me, she said, "Dance with me."

Almost immediately people were heard shouting about a girl in a red dress running in this direction. She looked over her shoulder in a panicked way, and touched my arm with desperation in blue eyes.

They were getting closer, I could tell by the proximity of their voices. Taking off my jacket to hide the vividness of her dress, I wrapped it around her before slamming her hard into the wall. She would forgive me for it later. Footsteps could be heard coming in our direction and I crushed my mouth down on top of hers. Strawberries. She tasted like strawberries.

Wide blue eyes opened in shock and her mouth opened to let out a gasp. Flattening my palms on the cement wall either side of her head, I angled mine to make it easier for me to slip my tongue into her mouth. She was intoxicating.

I heard the men's footsteps when they came onto the balcony. One of them tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to face him, making sure I looked pissed.

"Have you seen a girl with a red dress running down this way?" he said, sounding a little nervous.

"Does it look like I would?" I snapped. I was surprised by the husky sound of my voice.

That only made him more flustered, but he wouldn't back down. "Well…no, I guess not. Has this lady been with you all night?" He was eyeing her dress. I could tell by the way his eyes sweeped up along her body, since I hadn't turned around to continue glaring at him.

I snapped back a yes, but the guard still looked unconvinced. He pointed his question to Kaoru. I still didn't turn back to look back at her, making it a point to see if killing a person just by glaring at them was possible. He left, I supposed, when she nodded an answer.

I only turned back to her when they had left, and I saw her dazed appearance and flushed cheeks. Her lips were wet and she was biting the bottom one, making it more swollen than it already was. All this in about ten seconds. Amazing.

Her breathing returned to normal and she whispered a thank-you, handing me back my jacket. I took it without a word. She was getting ready to bolt again, rearranging that shawl once again. Just when she had reached the entrance of the balcony, my eyes trailing after her, she turned around.

"Come with me," she said, and I did.

That night we went back to her place reasumming where we had left off. I woke up in an unfamiliar bad the next morning, with a black-haired beauty next to me whose name I didn't even know.

When she woke up, she had told me that her name was Kaoru. I replied just by saying Kenshin.

Within a month of that day, we were living together at my place. By the time a year had passed, I was looking for a ring. But then she disappeared just as abruptly as she had come, taking her few belongings with her.

The police came knocking at my door that night.

. V / . /

Sha la la la la laaaaa la la…..

Done already! Well since you read it, I suppose that you're going to have some kind of opinion, wouldn't you? Secrets shouldn't be kept inside, you know. So you're just going to have to let it all out by pressing that purple button down there. It's for your own good, you know. Just as long as you don't leave flames. Those hurt, you know.

Oh, and while you're doing that, tell me whether I should continue this. I was thinking along the lines of a one-shot, but it just didn't come out that way. So tell me if it should be turned into an actual story or not.


End file.
